


The Things I Do For You

by kaijoskopycat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, aomine trying to be a good boyfriend, boyfriend!mine, sick kise, v things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijoskopycat/pseuds/kaijoskopycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aomine tries to take care of his sick boyfriend. It's not that easy when he's dating the stubborn, sometimes brainless Kise Ryouta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I Do For You

If Aomine hadn’t shouted at him from outside his front door Kise would have believed he’d imagined the knocking. Throughout the night he’d been hearing noises and most of them had been in his head.

Kise wasn’t practical enough to keep medicine in his house. Once it ran out, if he didn’t need it he didn’t bother picking up more. Of course, this meant that when he came down with something as strong as he had right now, he was unable to pull himself out of bed and out the door long enough to pick something up from the pharmacy. Because of this, his sickness left him barely coherent and he succumbed to every fever-induced hallucination that came with it.

"Ryouta, for fucks sake, just answer the door."

The pounding was so loud Kise believed Aomine would knock down his door with the weight his fists. Fearing for his beautiful entryway, he slowly trudged out of his room and opened the door to let Aomine in.

He stepped back, keeping his blanket secure around his shoulders as he watched Aomine turn to stare at him in disbelief.

"You really let yourself get this bad?" Aomine took a step forward and reached a hand toward Kise’s forehead. He growled in warning when Kise stepped back and eventually fisted a wad of the blanket to pull him forward. "Shit…" He dropped his hand to his side and released the blanket with a shake of his head. "It’s like your head is on fire. Get your ass back in bed and I’ll bring you some water so you can take these meds. Should help bring that raging fever down." He frowned, watching Kise adamantly shake his head in response. "Don’t you dare argue with me, asshole. Bed. Lay down now."

Too tired and weak to refuse––he really wanted to get back in bed anyway––Kise shuffled back to his bedroom and buried himself beneath his blanket and the sheets. He was out before Aomine came into the room and blinked himself awake when a warm hand gently shook his shoulder to rouse him.

"C’mon, Ryouta. You gotta take these." He urged Kise into a sitting position, keeping a hand braced at his upper back in case he tipped backward. "I’ll leave the soup for later if you don’t think you can stomach it."

Kise’s lip jutted out in a weak attempt at his signature pout, earning him a soft laugh in response. “I don’t wanna take the medicine, Aominecchi.”

"Yeah, yeah." Aomine slipped the glass of water into his hand and patted the pills into his other palm. "No one likes taking medicine. Just because you’re a famous model doesn’t mean you get out of it."

With a huff of resignation, Kise popped the pills into his mouth and took small sips of the water to wash them down. He made to lay back down when Aomine took the glass from him, but the hand at his back prevented him from doing so. Confused, he cocked his head to the side and rasped, “I thought you told me I needed to lay down.”

Aomine stared at him. He took in Kise’s flushed face, his milky eyes like someone had fogged up the shimmering gold that usually brightened his face. There was no brilliant smile. His lips were thin, and pale. Even through the blanket and the sweatshirt Kise wore, he could feel the heat radiating against the palm of his hand. It had been almost three days since Aomine heard from Kise and, as irrational as he believed his reaction was, he had started to worry. The ceaseless fear that something had happened continued to nag at him until he found himself at the doors to Kise’s modeling agency. It had taken a lot of yelling, a lot of physical struggle against those damn security guards, but eventually his agent came forward and told him Kise had been home sick for the past few days.

"Aominecchi…"

With a sigh, Aomine leaned forward and pressed his cool forehead against the overwhelming heat of Kise’s. He flexed his arm when he felt Kise try to pull back, muttering, “Just let me do this, baka.”

"No," Kise murmured, trying to turn his face away. "I don’t want to get you sick too. Please, Aominecchi, I feel awful and I don’t want you to catch this."

Aomine snorted and moved his hand up to palm Kise’s nape. “What do you take me for? You really think I’ll be done in by some sickness? I’m not some weak little shit like you.”

Kise scrunched his nose and pursed his lips. “Mooooh, Aominecchi is so mean.”

It wasn’t as loud or as high-pitched as it usually was, but the fact that Kise could still whine like that made Aomine smile. He chuckled and pulled Kise’s face forward, meeting less resistance than before. “Yeah, sometimes I am mean.” He brushed his lips across Kise’s, the barest hint of a touch, but enough to leave Kise flustered and indignant.

"I told you I don’t want you getting sick!"

"And I said I’m not that weak." Aomine countered, pulling Kise forward for another peck on the lips. "Besides, you’ve deprived me for three days and I need to recharge."

Kise pouted and this time it was closer to the pout Aomine was used to seeing on his face. “So you don’t think it’s gross? I’m all stuffy and my nose is kind of snotty. My throat feels like its coated in honey, but it doesn’t taste sweet. What about the germs?”

"If they’re your germs I don’t think I mind them." He moved his hand around to cup Kise’s cheek, brushing his thumb across the smooth, warm skin. "So let me have one more before you pass out."

As he leaned forward, successfully convincing Kise to give in, he saw the tip of Kise’s nose twitch and all of a sudden…

“ _Aaah-choo!_ ”

He felt a spray against his face and, thankfully, he had closed his eyes in time to avoid getting anything in them. His lips thinned as he slowly pulled his head back, hearing Kise’s repeated apologies and feeling the bed shake as he scrambled around to grab a tissue.

"I warned you…" Kise’s I-told-you-so tone made Aomine grumble in response as he felt the press of tissue against his face. Kise mopped up the mess he made and whispered, "Well, you did say you wouldn’t mind my germs so…"

“Ryouta…" His voice dropped to a deep, warning growl. "I’m gonna have to teach you how to _cover your damn mouth_.”

"But you said I had to sleep!" Kise stammered, pushing himself back. "Don’t I have to sleep? I’m sick so I should be resting to get better and–"

Aomine reached forward and pressed a hand over Kise’s mouth. “Lesson starts _now_.”


End file.
